Tabby's Angels
by Obsessed and Loving It
Summary: A NCISxHarry PotterxDanny Pantom fanfiction.When Abby gets a dangerous blast from the past will her friends from NCIS be able to deal with the aftermath of Abby's previous life before she became Abby Shoto and she was Tabbitha'Tabby' Weasley-Lovegood?Tiva, McAbby, Jibbs, Sanny, Jucker, Huna, Dron, and Heville pairings.Rated T for rape, mild cussing, and murder.No flames please.
1. Chapter 1

Tabby's Angels

**Hello, I do not own NCIS, Danny Phantom, or Harry Potter. Abby is a little OC, but her entire past has been rewritten, so... There is very little that actually fits into the NCIS, Danny Phantom, and Harry Potter timeline so for my sanity's sake lets just say that Danny got his ghost powers at eleven, Harry escaped the Dursleys when they got arrested for abusing him and now he, Hermione(who got kicked out by her parents for being a witch), Draco(who is a good person), and Neville(who they are really good friends with) live at the Weasleys, and Jenny never had cancer or died she just got shot in the shoulder and lost some blood.**

**Also, the story has been rewritten so I hope you like it.**

**-Katie**

Chapter One

Abby's point of View

I headed down to Ducky's lab to get the evidence and hear about the case, since today was Jimmy's day off. What I saw when I got there shocked me too my core. Lying there dead on the autopsy table was my cousin and her husband, with a M and a R carved into their forearms. A symbol I could never seem to forget; I mean how could I, I had the exact same symbol carved into my right shoulder. I heard a high pitched scream then blackness.


	2. Chapter 2- Tabby's history

Tabby's Angels

**Hello, I do not own NCIS, Danny Phantom, or Harry Potter, although I sincerely wish I did. Oh, and another change Fred did not die.**

**-Katie**

Chapter Two

Hello, my name is Tabbitha and this is my story.

When I was 15 my adopted parents in a car crash, leaving me to take care of my 13 year old brother Luca. A nice family with the last name Manson adopted me and my brother so that their daughter, Sam, would have siblings and moved us to Amity Park, Illinois the ghost capital of the world. In Amity Park I met some of my best friends in the world, there was Jazz Fenton who was my age and her brother Danny who was 13 were also adopted and I really liked them. Then there was Tucker Foley who is also 13 and one of the most awesome techno geeks I've ever met. And finally, there's Sam Manson my sister and fellow goth who is also 13 and the best sister you can ask for. While living in Amity park I earned the nickname Tabby, first of all because I always attracted cats which eventually got really annoying because I am a major dog person and second of all because on my first day there a jock named Dash started picking on Danny and I punched/scratched him leaving him with bleeding scratch marks on her face and a very bruised jaw. Although it was really kind of pointless because he just picked on Danny more. eventually they told me their secret, that Danny had ghost powers and they helped him get bad ghosts back into the ghost zone.

When I was 16 I briefly dated first Danny then Tucker, both of whom I figured out liked someone else and just viewed me as a sister. Even though it broke my heart I broke up with them and convinced them to ask out their crushes. Danny ended up with Sam and Tucker ended up with Jazz and they have been going strong since then.

While in Amity Park I made a powerful enemy, Vlad Masters aka Vlad Plasmius, he became mayor that year and turned our lives into living hells. So when I discovered that my real family and Jazz and Danny's real family lived in Devon, England on my 20th birthday we all hoped on the first plane out of there. What I had discovered was that even though my mother Amelia Lovegood and my father Cyberious Weasley were dead my father's family and my mother's family were still alive. My aunt was dead sadly but her husband and daughter were still alive and the Weasleys had a ton of kids. But what was really interesting was the information about Danny and Jazz's family. Danny had a twin brother named Harry but his parents Lily Evans and James Potter died mysteriously when little Harry and Danny were only 1 and Jazz was 3, leaving their house in ruins. And while little Harry was sent off to live with his Aunt, Uncle, and their son Danny and Jazz were put up for adoption by an old man by the name of Albus Dumbledore, Maddie and Jack Fenton happily adopted them and raised them in America. But then when Harry was thirteen his Aunt and Uncle were arrested for abuse and their son was put up in foster care, and Harry disappeared with no new address.

When we arrived in Devon, we set off for St. Otters where the Weasleys and the Lovegoods were living. As we walked up to the Lovegoods house Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Luca were talking about the weird house, but I ignored them too happy to meet my family. When I knocked on the Lovegoods's door a pretty girl answered the door. I assumed she was my cousin Luna, but I had to ask to make sure. "You wouldn't by any chance be related to the late Amelia Lovegood would you?" I asked hopefully. A surprised look occupied her other wise dreamy face, "Yes, I was her niece, my name is Luna Lovegood. Who are you?" she breathed. I jumped up and down, making my blonde pigtails bounce, excited that I had found my family, at least part of it anyway. "My name is Tabbitha but please call me Tabby. My mother was Amelia Lovegood and she put me up for adoption when I was 3 before she passed away. You are my cousin!" I squealed before I ran up to her and hugged her. After she got over the shock of who I was I asked her if she wanted to come with us to meet the Weasleys, my late father's family and she said yes. Everyone followed me as I walked over the hill, through the small patch of trees, and over the small creek to get to the Weasleys's house. When I knocked a plump women with bright orange hair opened the door with a smile but the smile slightly lessened as she saw us "Hello, dear who are you?" the woman asked politely. Before I could even open my mouth Luna stepped and the woman's smile instantly brightened. "Mrs. Weasley, do let us come in they have something big to tell your family." Luna stated calmly, the dreamy expression back on her face like a mask. At Luna's request Mrs. Weasley stepped inside and we shuffled in following Luna. Everyone except Mrs. Weasley and Luna stared in awe at the magic in the house. Mrs. Weasley smiled and said, "You're muggles dear, aren't you?" even though she wasn't looking at me I could tell I was the one she wanted an answer from. "Muggles?" I question and Mrs. Weasley's smile grew even bigger if possible and I wondered if I had just answered by asking that question, I probably had. She led us into a large den bustling with seven orange haired guys, an orange haired girl, a bushy brown haired girl, a muscular cute brown haired boy, a cocky looking hot blonde, and Harry Potter Danny's twin brother, all of which were too busy arguing over something called quidditch to notice us. Mrs. Weasley whistled loudly causing the males and females in the room to wince and immediately quiet down. Then they noticed us and started to whisper loudly. Mrs. Weasley and Luna turned towards me and I took that as my cue to introduce myself. "Hello, my name is Tabbitha but please call me Tabby, this is my brother Luca, sister Sam, and friends Tucker, Jazz, and Danny." When I pointed towards Danny Harry gasped loudly causing me to smile slightly. I continued pretending I hadn't heard a thing. "Danny, Jazz, Luca, and I were all adopted and I managed to trace our parents back here. My mother was Amelia Lovegood and my father was Cyberious Weasley both died when I was 6 and Luca was 4 but they gave us up for adoption when I was 3 and Luca was 1." The Weasleys all gasped when I said who my father was and I could see I had the other three's attention as well. "Danny and Jazz were put up for adoption when Danny was 1 and Jazz was 3 by a man named Albus Dumbledore," this time everyone in the room gasped except my friends and Luna who was smiling dreamily almost like she knew all of this already. "Danny and Jazz' parents died mysteriously but I realize now that it was caused by magic. Danny's twin brother was sent to live with their mother's family and never knew about Danny or Jazz until now." I turned towards Harry with a large smile on my face, "Harry would you like to meet your brother and sister?" Everyone turned to look at Harry as Danny and Jazz went up and hugged him. Later when everything had settled down we exchanged stories; the people from Amity telling all about Danny's adventures and stories about Vlad, the people from Devon telling stories about Harry's life and stories about Voldemort. We were the best of friends and they started calling themselves Tabby's Angels as they were always saving me from something.

When I was 21 I played matchmaker and got Harry and Luna together, along with Hermione and Neville and Draco and Ron.

When I turned 22 my life changed forever. I met this seemingly nice and quiet werewolf named Michael, we got along great at first so when he asked me out I happily said yes and the first two months of our relationship was perfect. Perfect until he started following me around everywhere and going through my mail and phone. It got to the point where he beat up people for even talking to me, so I filed for a restraining order.

I move on and I didn't even think about him again until my 23 birthday. I was walking in a park with my friend Meredith on a full moon, to this day I still don't know how he recognized me in wolf form but he did. And when he saw me he charged ripping Meredith to shreds. He sank his teeth into me and I lost consciousness. I don't know how long I was out but when I woke up I was chained to a wall in a dark and damp basement. Michael climbed down the stairs and punched me across the face, breaking my jaw. "That was for leaving me," he growled, "and this is for breaking my heart you w****!" He proceeded to beat me over and over again until I lost consciousness again. I was stuck down there for a year with him coming down day after day to beat me. Then one day he didn't beat me he did something much much worse. He raped me, then he proceeded to brand me carving a M and a R into my right shoulder. By the time they found me it was too late. I was pregnant with that monster's child. They never caught him, he just disappeared. No one else knew about the child, only Draco, Hermione, and Sam. I gave birth to twin daughters who I named Hannah and Hailey. To protect them from Michael I gave them to my cousins in America Lance Corporal James Howe and his wife Nancy and I never saw them again. I changed my name to Abigail Sciuto, died my hair black, moved to America, and dropped all contact with my friends in Devon. When I turned 26 I joined NCIS as the forensic scientist ad made friends there, they all called me Abbs or Abby, and I was semi happy.


	3. Chapter 3- Abby wakes up

Tabby's Angels

**Hello, I do not own NCIS, Danny Phantom, or Harry Potter, although I wish I did. I know I am posting new chapters day after day currently but I am going to be at camp for a week and they have no internet connection so I will not be able to post new chapters for a while. I hope you like it.**

**-Katie**

Chapter Three

Abby's point of View

I headed down to Ducky's lab to get the evidence and hear about the case, since today was Jimmy's day off. What I saw when I got there shocked me too my core. Lying there dead on the autopsy table was my cousin and her husband, with a M and a R carved into their forearms. A symbol I could never seem to forget; I mean how could I, I had the exact same symbol carved into my right shoulder. I heard a high pitched scream then blackness.

I woke up screaming, "No, please let me go Michael!" Someone touched my arm and I reacted without thinking, I flipped them over and punched them in the stomach before I realized what I was doing. Slowly I got off a dazed Tony and sheepishly helped him up. As I looked around noticed that Tim, Ducky, Ziva, Tony, and Gibbs were all looking at me with worried expressions.

Then I remembered why I had fainted and I frantically started to fish through my pockets looking for my phone. Frustrated that I couldn't find it I shouted at Tony to give me his phone, he reached into his pocket and was pulling out his phone but Gibbs stopped him with a look. Gibbs asked me to tell him what was wrong and why I fainted. I did **not **have time for this, _he _was here in Washington and_ he _had _them._ I jumped on Tony and stole his phone, dialing the all too familiar number as I scrambled off Tony. "Pick up, pick up, pick up dammit!" I growled when I got Danny's voicemail, causing my co workers to get even more worried as I usually didn't cuss. I dialed Harry and crossed my fingers, praying that he would pick up, my patience fraying.

"Hello?" Harry answered, I would have jumped for joy if it had been any situation but this. "Harry, it's Tabby he's back, bring the others." I whispered quickly into the phone. Harry paused almost in shock, "Where are you?" he snapped out. "Washington D.C., NCIS autopsy, please hurry I don't know yet if he knows I'm here." I answered worriedly and hung up not caring anymore if the others overheard me.

How, how did _he_ find me? I thought I had done so well. I had a new name, a new look, a new background, hell I was even in another country for christ's sake. I heard a loud crack telling me that they were here. Ignoring everyone in autopsy I ran to the door and threw it open. Harry, Hermione, Neville, Draco, Ron, Luna, Sam, Danny, Jazz, and Tucker rushed in with angry and worried expressions. Luna, Sam, Hermione, and Draco too one look at who was on the slabs and turned towards me now with expressions of pure anger. I rushed into their arms and started sobbing confusing everyone. Gibbs coughed loudly after y tears had dried, "Abby what the hell is going on!?" he growled out worried for me. I sigh and start from the beginning telling them my life from age 15 to now.


End file.
